The Chase Begins
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: It's a game between Phillip Kramer and Peter Burke. Whoever captures Neal Caffrey keeps him as their CI. Warning: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase Begin**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** It's a game between Phillip Kramer and Peter Burke. Whoever captures Neal Caffrey keeps him as their CI. **Warning:** The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it. **Spoilers:** Judgement Day

**Chapter 1**

Peter walked from the Commutation Hearing calmer than one would have expected after hearing that his partner, CI, friend and 'son' had just cut his anklet and was gone. He had to admit to himself, if not to others, that he rather Neal be on the run, looking over his shoulder than becoming the virtual slave of Agent Kramer in DC, never to ever be free of his anklet until death claimed him. That wasn't the life he wanted for Neal; he wanted Neal here working with him until he had served his sentence or had been freed by the Commutation board. He would have loved to see that happen and for Neal to choose to stay working for the White Collar unit but his former mentor and friend, Agent Kramer took that away when he decided that Neal would be better with him in DC as his CI, never to be free.

His calm came to an abrupt end as he came face to face with Kramer who said accusingly, "You helped him escape, didn't you? I've been working so hard to save you from his influence and you've gone behind my back to make sure he escapes! You told him about my plans!"

"Burke! Is what Agent Kramer says true?" asked his superior Reese Hughes who had just walked up and heard Kramer's accusation.

"No, it isn't. If Neal found out Agent Kramer's plans it wasn't through me. You forget how resourceful Neal can be when he wants to know something. My guess is that he riffled through your papers when you were away from your work station and overheard our conversation about your plans for him. You should have taken me up on working in an office where anyone coming and going would have been monitored better."

"Plans for Caffrey? What are you talking about?" demanded Hughes as he tried to get a full understanding on the incident.

"You mean you don't know about Kramer's plans for Neal?" and at Hughes shake of the head, Peter added bitterly. "It didn't matter if Neal won his freedom today because if he had, as soon as he walked out, Kramer planned on arresting him for any charge he could come up with. He would have him sentenced and transferred to the DC office working under him as his CI and every time Neal served his sentence there would be another charge added so Neal would never be free of the anklet. He would always be helping Kramer solve cases…some life, uh?"

"Why would you do this Agent Kramer?"

"I'm trying to save Peter from Neal. What you don't know Agent Hughes, and I'm sorry Petey but you leave me no other choice, is that Peter has been covering up for Caffrey on several occasions. I see that it is his association with Caffrey that is heading him astray and it would be best for everyone if I take Caffrey away to be under my supervision where he can influence no one and Peter can return to the fine agent he was before Caffrey came into the picture," explained Kramer with a smug expression.

Hughes glanced at Peter before replying to Kramer's accusation, "For one thing Peter is the best agent I have; he hasn't declined in that expectation in the least since working with Caffrey and what makes you think that Peter didn't confide in me on these 'cover-ups' and that I didn't give him my permission to proceed. We are after all trying to close cases as best we can and with Caffrey we have been able to have a 94% ratio for closing cases. You don't want to save Peter from Caffrey's influence…you have another reason behind all of this and I want to know what that is!"

"I think he is jealous of that ratio sir; he thinks that with Neal working for him, but Neal would never work with him as he does with me, his ratio of solved cases would increase too," replied Peter before Kramer could defend himself.

It didn't take Hughes long to agree with Peter's assessment when Kramer didn't jump in to defend himself and he turned back to Peter and said, "Find Caffrey and bring him back to serve out his sentence and whatever is added to it for escaping. We can't afford to lose one of our best CI's," and with that he left Kramer and Peter glaring at each other.

"This isn't over Petey…you haven't caught Caffrey yet and until you do he's fair game," spat Kramer angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to catch him first and take him to DC!" replied Kramer confidently.

"That is one thing you won't ever do. Neal belongs here…he's got a home, friends and family all he will have in DC is that anklet and being enslaved by you. Can't you understand that he has changed…you are taking away someone I care very much for and through my influence he has changed," Peter tried to explain.

"All I see is him changing you to become another con artist and I must protect you from that fate," Kramer replied before abruptly turning away leaving Peter staring after him.

"Do you want to make a wager on that?" asked Peter angrily.

That stopped Kramer is his tracks and he turned around. "I mean to find Neal and bring him back and when I do you have to admit that you were the cause of his running…admit to it all," explained Peter.

"And if I win Neal comes back to DC with me as my CI," replied Kramer.

"Before I agree to those terms I want it in writing that you were the cause of his running…I want it all…how you hounded him in your quest to enslave him…agree?" Peter said as a counteroffer.

Kramer nodded, "And once that is taken care of the chase begins."

Peter nodded knowing that he had the best chance of locating Neal since he had done it so often in the past…he had to; there was too much counting of his finding Neal. He wouldn't leave his son in the hands of that smug agent for a life sentence and with that in mind he called Jones and Diana over and soon had the agreement on paper with his two agents as witnesses. He also secretly taped the conversation as back up.

With all of the excitement about the outcome of Neal's commutation hearing, El had decided to work at home. She was also planning a celebration party if Neal did win his freedom and a consolation party if he didn't. Either way just knowing that Neal was staying in New York City and still working with her husband was reason enough to celebrate…she was ready and she had the two cakes to prove it. With that in mind she was surprised when the doorbell rang. She glanced up at the clock and murmured to herself, "Surely they haven't reached a decision yet," but had learned long ago not to be surprised by anything when it dealt with Neal Caffrey.

Expecting to see the smiling face of Neal she was surprised to see the unexpected face of her visitor, Agent Phillip Kramer, Peter's old mentor and friend. "Phillip, it's so nice to see you again; won't you come in," she greeted him graciously.

As Kramer came in he returned her greeting with, "Elizabeth looking as beautiful as ever," and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

El looked behind him expecting to see her husband and possibly Neal following behind and when she realized that he was alone asked, "Didn't Peter come with you?"

"No, I expect he is still at the hearing…there is still so much left that needs to be done," he replied with a smile hinting that Peter was handling whatever else needed to be done with the commutation of Caffrey. He purposely let El assume that Neal had been granted his freedom.

"It is going to be so nice now that Neal has his freedom," El said excitedly. "He can visit art galleries and go past his two mile radius…I can't even guess how that is going to feel to him…to finally be free. You know he told Peter that no matter what the board decides that he will be at work Monday morning the same as always."

"I see that you care for him as deeply as Petey does," commented Kramer.

"Oh, it didn't take long before he was a regular fixture here. Satch took to him at once…, dogs know, you know, and he knew that Neal was a good guy from the first time they met," El said excitedly.

"So I expect that Peter has told you about the cat and mouse game the two have played before Peter finally snapped the cuffs on him…about all of his aliases he used to shake Peter from his tail?" Kramer asked as he fished for information.

"Oh, yeah…as soon as Peter knew about one he would shut it down and then that silly boy would come up with another. He used Steve Tabernacle and Nick Holden as well as George…."El began to tell when she heard her husband shout…

"Don't tell him anything more honey…he's just fishing for information," he said as he entered the house.

"Peter! Where's Neal?" El asked as she saw her husband hurry to her side, and then ask as his last statement was understood, "fishing for information? Why would Phillip be doing that?"

Peter didn't answer right away as he accused his old mentor, "You have a lot of nerve coming to my house and pumping my wife for information about Neal after what you just did!"

"Peter...What's going on? Where's Neal?" shouted El fearfully.

Peter turned to El and held her gently, "El…Neal's gone. He cut his anklet and he has left."

Understanding seemed to slow down for El as she tried to take in what Peter was saying, "Gone! But the hearing…his commutation…I don't understand."

"El, Kramer was going to take Neal to DC as his CI no matter what way the hearing went," Peter tried to explain. "If the Commutation board had decided to free Neal it wouldn't have made any difference, Kramer was waiting with the Marshalls to arrest him for whatever reason he could come up with, no matter how serious or minor and then he would be back in the anklet serving his new sentence as Kramer's CI in DC. And the worse of it is that he would never be free of his anklet because as soon as one sentence was served Kramer would be there to charge him with another crime and the servitude would continue."

As understanding began to seep in, the tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes and she turned to Kramer to ask, "Why would you do that to him? He had changed from the con man who didn't care about his victims to one that did and he helped Peter solve crimes and it was Peter's influence that changed him."

"I'm trying to help you by taking him away…it's his influence that is changing your husband from the straight laced agent I taught to one that would bend over backwards to covering for Caffrey. Once Caffrey is under my control he can't hurt you…can't you see that I'm trying to help you?" explained Kramer.

"Yes, Neal has changed my husband but it is for the good and not the bad… He has made Peter even more caring than he was before; so what if he covered for Neal on occasions the end result was that dangerous criminals were taking off the streets… Thanks to Neal the conviction rate at the Bureau is 94% and that is an improvement…don't you see the good that Neal has done and all he wanted in return was to have friends, a home and a family and now you are trying to take that from him…take it from us!" El tried to explain but she could see that her words were not sinking in and she snapped at the smug expression on Kramer's face.

'YOU'RE TAKING A MAN WE LOVE AS A SON AWAY, YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as she began to sob in Peter's arms.

"Please leave, you are no longer welcomed in our house," Peter said as he held his anger in and watched as Kramer rose and stalked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The doorbell ran a couple of minutes later causing Peter to get up angrily; he assumed that it was Kramer again. "I told you to... pause...hello Sara," Peter said upon opening the door.

"Peter something is wrong; Neal and I had a luncheon date to tell me the outcome of the commutation hearing but he never arrived," cried Sara as she walked in through the open door. It was then that she caught sight of El crying. "Why is El crying? Neal didn't win his freedom?"

"Nope...well I really don't know if he did or not. Sara there isn't an easy way to tell you this...Neal cut his anklet...he's gone," Peter explained as gently as he could.

"He cut...his anklet? Why would he do something like that?" Sara asked numbly as she took a seat next to Elizabeth.

Peter was about to answer when he reconsidered and after a paused that had both Sara and El looking at him strangely he said instead, "Let's take Satch for a walk…there might be bugs here," and grabbing the dog leash they were quickly on their way. They made idle talk until they arrived at the local dog park and amidst all of the dog barks they sat on a nearby bench to talk.

"Now I'll try and answer your question on why Neal ran," Peter sighed as he got control of his temper again. "You know that Kramer was after him for the Raphael painting and we managed to save him with the documentation stating that he was only authenticating it," Peter started with his explanation.

Sara nodded, "Kramer wanted to catch him and put him back in prison?"

"No, he wanted to transfer him to DC to become his CI and if he had caught Neal with the painting that was his plan."

"But that didn't happen."

"No, but that didn't stop Kramer; he was there at the proceedings before I was to make my statement with Marshalls to re-arrest him for endangering others in his jump from tram to tram or for anything he can use to keep the anklet on and the both of them in DC," Peter said angrily.

"So how much extra would that mean for Neal to serve?" Sara asked.

"It wouldn't matter because Kramer's plan is for Neal to stay indefinitely in that anklet helping him solve crimes in the DC area...for life! As soon as one sentence was completed Kramer would pull out another to keep him virtually a slave for life, always serving him."

Sara looked at him in shock as if his words of explanation were not sinking in. "But he can't do that...can he?"

"I don't know...but I couldn't take having Neal taken from his home, his job and friends ...and from his fam...ly," choked Peter with emotion, "that when I saw him behind Kramer's back I gave him the nod to flee," he admitted at last.

"But why would Kramer do that?"

"He says that he is saving me from further corruption by Neal but I think it is more than that. I think he is jealous of the conviction rate Neal and I have at the Bureau and he wants the same for himself. We have a 94% conviction rate and Kramer has only an 86."

"And he thinks with Neal his conviction rate will rise as well," Sara said as she completed his statement. "But what he doesn't realize is Neal isn't going to be forthcoming in his help and if anything he will probably make sure it decreases instead of improves."

Peter nodded.

"But why does Kramer think that Neal has corrupted you?"

"Because I have covered for him for some of the things he has been involved in like...

"Like the Nazi treasure? But he didn't steal the treasure," defended Sara.

"No, Mozzie did…. at least he stole it from Adler, but Neal knew about it...so he is guilty by association and of withholding that from me," explained Peter patiently. "However I overlooked his involvement and that of Mozzie when they helped in rescuing Elizabeth from Keller. And if Kramer found any of this out Neal would be in more trouble than he is now...in fact it might even send him back to prison."

"So what happens now?" asked Sara.

"I have to find Neal and bring him back," Peter said surprising her once again.

"But you told him to go...and now you are going to bring him back? You aren't making any sense, Peter."

"Kramer has pretty much thrown down the gauntlet...whoever catches Neal keeps him as a CI. I have to be the one...the other alternative has Neal being Kramer's slave forever and never freed from his anklet. If I catch him, he only has to serve out whatever is added to his sentence before I make sure that he is a free man once again but with me, he as a home, friends, job and his family none of which he has a chance of having in DC," Peter fervently explained.

Sara began to smile with that last statement so much that it caught not only Peter's attention but El's as well.

"What are you smiling about, Sara? Can you help Peter find Neal?" El asked as her hopes started to return.

"Yep, I think I can...now you can't ask me why I didn't tell you this earlier but I know Neal's new identity," she blurted out.

"Who do I look for?"

"Victor Moreau!"

"Thank you Sara," Peter replied sincerely.

"Just bring him home safely and Peter please keep me updated," request Sara. "How are you going to track him and keep Kramer from finding out?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Don't worry, I have other means of tracking that Kramer doesn't know about; trust me I won't let Kramer take him to DC and away from his family and friends here," he assured her as they walked back home.

Peter waited only a few minutes, after Sara left them and El went back in the house, to continue his walk with Satch; now he had to find out where Neal was and he only had one other course in mind…to tap into a friendship that would give him that information. To be sure they wouldn't be overheard, he headed for the dog park Neal had discovered a few months ago…that way he would be surrounded by barking dogs and wouldn't have to worry about Satch.

On the way he stopped at a local convenience store and purchased several burner phones so he could be sure that his calls wouldn't be monitored or his phone records seized.

The park was full of dogs playing and people talking… 'Let's see you listen in on my conversation now, Philip', Peter thought as he pulled out his cell and dialed the number to a close friend. "Hello...Jethro? This is Peter…I could really use some of NCIS's tracking skills about now," and proceeded in telling his friend everything that had happened in the last few days and especially this morning.

"So can you help me…and remember Kramer cannot find out about any of this?" Peter said as he waited for his friend to respond.

In the background he heard his friend yell out a person's name…McGee and smiled. McGee was Gibbs best hacker and agent in dealing with computers and finding out information…he was a miracle worker at times…and he definitely needed a miracle to locate Neal before Kramer did so he could guarantee his staying in NYC. There wager had been the first person to catch Neal could keep him and if that was the case for Peter, Kramer would come clean in how he was the reason that Neal ran…and Peter had that in writing with the signature of witnesses.

"Peter, "Jethro had returned, "you remember Timothy McGee? He's going to find your missing CI…just tell him all you know and then start to pack while he searches," Jethro added as he handed the receiver to his agent.

"McGee…his name is Neal Caffrey but the alias he is using is Victor Moreau. He will be travelling with a companion whose alias I do not know," Peter said as he described both men to the younger agent. "I don't know where they are heading but my gut tells me to look for someplace warm…like an island or beach area," Peter added as he remembered the lulu girl figurine he had seen many times at Neal's. It was something of Mozzie's and he knew that it was a clue to where they might have gone. Although Mozzie had turned over the Nazi treasure and said that it was all he didn't put it past the smaller man to keep some of it for a rainy day.

McGee had to smile at the reference of Agent Burke's gut telling him where to search since that was something his own Boss has used for years. "I'll get right on this and I'll be sure not to leave any trail leading back to me or you," and with that he signed off and began to work.

Gibbs and Peter talked for a few more minutes before hanging up and Gibbs began to think on how he could further help his friend retrieve his CI. He glanced at Tony for a moment and realized that Peter felt the same about Neal as he did about DiNozzo and that was like a surrogate son who he would do anything to keep safe. He made up his mind right then to do everything in his power to reunite the two.

After watching his agent tackle Peter's problem Gibbs picked up his cell phone to make another call. "Tobias what can you tell me about an FBI agent by the name of Phillip Kramer?" Gibbs felt if he could put his plan into action he would need all the information he could get on his adversary. He listened as Fornell told him what a pompous ass Kramer was, although he was good at what he did, he didn't mind in what manner he used to close a case; but it was the last thing he said that stuck in Gibbs mind, "He thinks he's God Jethro, that it is his way and nobody else's way will work and he isn't above cheating to make sure that he wins in the end."

Gibbs thanked him knowing that their conversation was off the record and Fornell wouldn't tell its contents to anyone. "So you think you are God, well that is about to change soon," Gibbs said to himself before returning to completion of his present case. He soon would be turning in a form for him, David and DiNozzo for a little vacation time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While McGee was looking, Peter hurried back home calling Jones as he went, "I want you to come to my house and bring the bug sweeping equipment. Kramer was here when I arrived and was trying to trick El into giving him any information she knew about Neal…anything that would give him the edge in locating him. She only gave him information that was already known but he was there long enough to plant a few bugs and I want my house clear of anything that he could use to recapture Neal."

As soon as Peter arrived home he went up to his room and turned on the television and a bedside radio before bringing out his carry-on luggage and started to pack. El joined him minutes later looking puzzled at all of the noise coming from their bedroom. Peter mouthed the word "bugs" and saw the understanding before he began to speak in a low voice. "Since Kramer and I have a bet on whomever catches Neal first keeps him, I want to be ready at a moment's notice for when I have a lead," he explained as he pulled out several pairs of boxer shorts, t-shirts and socks. He then went to his closet and in a moment had a half dozen polo type shirts and khaki trousers and jeans which El grabbed to pack. She was much better at this and asked quietly, "do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Someplace warm is what my gut is telling me," and then stood back and watched his wife in action as she removed four pairs of pants and replaced them with khaki and jean shorts. She packed a pair of loafers and sneakers before packing a light weight sports jacket and a water proof jacket and with a couple of pair of pajamas she closed the carry on.

"Jones is coming over and giving the place a sweep to clear out any bugs Phillip might have planted while talking with you just to be on the safe side," Peter explained as he heard the front door. "That maybe him now," and hurried down to open the door only to find the hated agent standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I thought I made myself clear earlier when I said you were no longer welcomed in my house," Peter said coldly.

Kramer handed Peter the paper before saying, "This is a search warrant authorizing me search your home for anything Caffrey might have left that can give me a clue to where he has run off to."

Peter glanced at it before reluctantly standing aside as Kramer and his agents entered. "You won't find anything and I warn you if you or your agents caused any damage I will bring you up on charges," Peter added angrily.

Kramer and his agents searched everywhere, even Satch's bed, for anything that might, no matter how remote, have information on where Neal had run to as Peter and El looked on. But when Kramer picked up a framed picture of Peter and Neal in their tuxedos with the intention of breaking the glass to look behind the picture El snapped and quickly snatched it away saying, "Don't you dare!" before taking it apart and showing agent that there was nothing there. She then proceeded to do the same with all of the pictures in the house.

Kramer stalked from the house minutes later not finding anything useful but paused at the doorway, "You haven't won yet Petey, I intend to check your phone records…I will be bringing Caffrey back to pay for his crimes as he serves his sentence by improving my arrest record in DC."

"The name is Peter Burke; you know I have always hated the name "Petey" and request that you stop calling me that," Peter said before taking the satisfaction of slamming the door in the face of his old mentor. Jones arrived minutes later after Kramer had departed and began the sweep and when it was all over he recovered four bugs which he handed over to Peter who nodded his thanks before placing them in a covered box.

El looked at him thoughtfully but puzzled, "aren't you going to destroy them?"

"Not yet…they may be useful in sending Kramer in the wrong direction and giving me chances in getting Neal back home safe. But for now they are where they can't do any danger," and taking out one of his burner phones called Jethro.

"I have found a credit card in the name of Victor Moreau," began McGee as he started to tell Peter all he had found so far. The American Express Platinum Card was acquired in the last month and has already been used twice. Once in Los Angeles and the last time was in Brisbane, Australia."

"Australia? Are you sure?" replied Peter.

"Yes sir, but that too could be a stopover. I'll continue to monitor. Do you have a number where I can get in touch with you?"

Peter gave him the number to the burner phone and hung up after expressing his thanks.

"El did Neal or Mozzie ever say anything to you about wanting to visit Australia?" Peter asked as he walked into the kitchen where El was stirring a pot.

El shook her head, "No! But I did catch him looking at an atlas the other day. He said that he had only picked it up while waiting for you."

Peter walked to the bookcase and took the atlas down and looked up Australia and discovered that there were several islands off the coast of the country and began to smile. "Honey I think he and Mozzie are hiding out on one of these islands. I just have to discover which one he's on and bring him back…and all without Kramer becoming suspicious or following me…piece of cake."

Peter didn't learn any more from McGee until two days later while he was sitting down for supper. "Hello….that's great news McGee," he said excitedly as he mouthed to El that McGee had found Neal. "Jethro thank your agent for me again…now I have one more favor to ask…is there any way you can purchase a ticket for me in your name to Brisbane, Australia…that way Kramer will not be able to track me as easily? And maybe I can get a head start on finding him?"

Peter listened a bit longer as Gibbs explained an idea of his own. He, Agent David and Agent DiNozzo will go and bring Neal back personally and that will definitely throw Kramer off his trail and for Peter to lead Kramer on a wild goose chase. "As I see if Peter, Agent Kramer will be so focused on you that DiNozzo, David and I can slip in and out of Australia and be back while he is chasing you. I haven't had a vacation out of the country for years and DiNozzo has always wanted a chance to meet with some Aussie women since a case we had when he was younger and knowing him, he probably still has their names and phone numbers. David will be the perfect bait to catch your CI. Why don't you and El go someplace and relax for a few days but be sure to go somewhere far away from Australia and explore as many places of interests that you can while you are gone."

Peter thought it over before agreeing, "I'm going to need to send a note with you so Neal will recognize that you have been sent by me and hopefully will save him a sore butt."

"Email McGee your note and I'll show him the picture of the two of us together as proof that we are friends and if he doesn't come willingly he will come back with a sore backside for doubting me," replied Jethro firmly.

Peter thanked Jethro again before hanging up and relaying everything to El, "So honey where do you want to go?"

El thought for a few minutes before replying, "I've always wanted to revisit Belize."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In preparation for his and El's mini vacation to Belize, Peter did everything he could to alert Kramer that they were going out of country without seeming obvious. He started acting secretive with only his team of Diana and Jones and his superior Reese Hughes knowing the truth. They also played their parts by letting "pertinent but false information" slip while talking with Kramer or one of his agents and by the time Peter and El were waiting to board their plane, Peter smiled as he caught sight of the DC Art Crime agent boarding behind them. His and Jethro's plan seemed to be working. All he and El had to do was have a good time in between leading Kramer on a wild goose chase while Jethro and his team retrieved his CI….piece of cake, he hoped, but with Neal you never could tell… One thing he was sure of, that when Neal returned it would be with Jethro and Neal would most likely be squirming in his seat for the plane ride home.

On the flight to Australia Gibbs went over their cover once again with his agents. "We are going in as a father with his adult children by two different wives, both divorced…so "big brother" I had better not catch you and your "sister" in any relationship that might be construed as you being a couple," Gibbs warned Tony and then turned his gaze upon Ziva who acknowledged his order with a nod.

"Tony?"

"I understand Dad…I won't make any moves on Ziva," Tony assured his boss.

"Good, I would hate to have two young men with sore bottoms for the return flight," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I take it that Caffrey most likely won't come quietly?" asked Ziva knowingly.

"No…but that's okay I have Peter's permission to blister his butt if that is what it takes to get him home. Now the last three purchases used with Victor Moreau's credit card came from the city of Cairns in Queensland, so that is where we are going to go in hopes he and his credit card returns. It will be your job Ziva to get his attention and keep it while Tony and I follow, so that later we can capture him. Any questions?" explained Gibbs.

"Do we know where he is staying?" asked Ziva.

"No, but we feel it might be on one of the islands off the Queensland coast. That is why Ziva needs to entice Caffrey so we can follow and find where he and his companion are staying," replied Gibbs.

"Where are we staying?" asked Tony.

"In the same place where they stayed and where the credit card keeps on turning up," replied Gibbs.

The first thing they did upon leaving the plane was to collect their luggage before Gibbs phone rang. While he was taking it, Tony was flagging down a cab. "Change of plans…that was McGee. There was a new charge on Caffrey's credit card for Fitzroy Island. I think they are staying somewhere on that island…we need to change our lodgings as well," Gibbs replied as he got into the cab and asked the cabbie about a good place to stay on Fitzroy Island.

An hour later the Gibbs family was walking into their cabin at the Fitzroy Island Resort. "This is great…Ziva, you and I can share the bedroom with the two King size singles and Dad can have a bedroom of his own…owwww…sorry Dad, forgot myself," replied Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ziva will have a bedroom to herself and you and I will share the other one," Gibbs ordered as he glared at Tony.

"Will you look at the view," called Ziva from the second floor balcony as she looked out to see the sea and gorgeous beach. A moment later she had retrieved her luggage and closed the door to her bedroom, while Gibbs and Tony only looked. It wasn't long until she walked past clad in a bathing suit and carrying a beach towel. "I'm going to look around and check that beach out."

Tony joined her a few minutes later and started looking for Aussie babes leaving Gibbs to relax back at the cabin with a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"This is beautiful Peter," cooed El as she looked at the beach in front of their hotel at Placencia, Belize. "Are you sure you can afford it? I mean we are only here to keep Philip busy chasing us instead of preventing Jethro from locating Neal."

"I know, but there is no reason we can't have a good time, too," replied Peter. "I picked Robert's Grove resort for two reasons. One because it has the most beautiful beaches and two there are three areas where we can lead Phillip on our wild goose chase," Peter laughed as he showed his wife the brochure listings the places they could visit.

"I think we should visit the Mayan Ruins first…there should be several places that Neal might hide there; especially if we call out his name in Phillip's hearing a few times," El said with a smile as she followed her husband into the resort.

"Come on honey, let's get settled in and try out that King size bed…I'm a bit pooped from the trip," Peter said as he led his wife into the one bedroom villa he had booked and closed the door behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After "resting" Peter took a moment to lay down the ground rules for his wife. "We've got to be realistic and believe that from the moment we leave our room, Kramer or one of his agents will gain entrance and plant bugs to record our conversations in their search for Neal. So we have to be careful to only speak truthfully while we are outside and to only drop hints we want them to know…agree?"

"You're serious about this aren't you," replied El.

"Yes, if I fail to return to New York City with Neal in my custody then we have condemned him to a slave's existence with Philip in D.C….we have got to mislead Philip and his agents for as long as it takes Jethro and his team to locate and retrieve Neal," replied Peter seriously.

"Then let's go…the sooner we leave the sooner they can plant their bugs and the chase begins. I wonder how many times we can get them to climb that Mayan Ruins before they tire." El asked as she kissed her husband and left the room.

Back on Fitzroy Island off Queensland, Australia Ziva had walked along the beach just taking in the sights when she ran across a young man painting and stopped to watch. He was doing a painting of the beach and sea. "Wow that is fantastic…it's like you have captured the scene we are viewing now," exclaimed Ziva.

The young man looked up into the eyes of Ziva and smiled, "Thank you…by the way my name is Vic Moreau and you are?"

"Ziva David."

"And are you vacationing with your husband?" Neal asked, "Because if you are I'll be happy to do a drawing of you for your husband."

"No, I'm here with my brother and father," Ziva said, "that's Tony over there," Ziva added as she pointed at Tony who was chatting with a couple of girls further down on the beach."

Neal looked down the beach at the young man and then back at Ziva, "Then he's not your husband? I saw three of you arrive a few minutes earlier and thought that you two might be married…I'm so glad to see that I was mistaken. So the older man is your father?"

"Yes…Tony and I are siblings with the same father. I was raised in Israel and only recently lost my mother and decided to move back to live with my father. Tony's mom divorced our father when he was much younger. His mom gave up custody when Tony was five and his dad married my mother on a trip to Israel. They stayed together only long enough to produce me and then divorced. My father doesn't seem to have a good record for staying married," Ziva explained.

They continued to make small talk until they saw Gibbs leave the cabin and start walking in their direction. Ziva waited until Gibbs had gotten closer before making the introductions. "Dad this is Vic Moreau, doesn't he do gorgeous paintings?"

Gibbs glanced at the painting he was working on before replying, "Yes he does. Vic the name is Jethro Gibbs and they young man running up is my son Tony," Gibbs added as Tony walked up.

"I thought I was going to have to use a bulldozer to pull you away from the young ladies," remarked Gibbs with a smile.

"No need…their boyfriends just arrived and I decided to come and chat with you instead of becoming their punching bag," Tony replied.

"Tony this is Vic and Vic this is my brother Tony," introduced Ziva quickly.

"I'm sorry to break up your talk but I was hoping we could have something to eat," Gibbs said.

"You wouldn't happen to recommend a place Vic?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh yes and if you wouldn't mind some company, I would be honored to show you the best place to eat in the area," replied Neal with a smile.

"If it's no trouble," replied Ziva as she smiled at him.

"No trouble at all; I just need to take my painting and supplies back in and clean up. What if I come over in the next thirty minutes and then I'll be able to show you around," Neal said with his dazzling smile.

"Great that will give the kids time to change into something not so revealing…we will see you then," replied Gibbs as he turned to go with Tony at his side. Ziva waited a moment to give Neal a quick kiss on the cheek before running afterward the men.

It was exactly thirty minutes later that Neal knocked on the door of the cabin. He was dressed casually in khakis and a blue shirt that matched his eyes. "Come on in," invited Gibbs as he motioned for Neal to enter. "Tony was late in getting out of the shower so Ziva hasn't quite finished getting ready," he explained. "Please have a seat; we can talk while we wait."

Neal sat to wait as he looked at his host, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Where are you from Vic?" asked Tony.

"I was born in Texas but moved around so many times in my childhood before finally ending up in…." replied Neal only to stop when Ziva entered the room and stopped him from completely answering Tony's question.

"I'm sorry you had to wait Vic; my big brother doesn't know what it means to take a quick shower and he made me late," Ziva explained as she glared at Tony menacingly.

"Excuse me Ziva, but I haven't gotten used to having a kid sister around," argued Tony.

It only took Gibbs clearing his throat for the two to stop arguing much to the amusement of Neal. "Is everybody ready?" Gibbs asked and when he got nods he turned to Neal.

"Lead the way Vic…we are ready for something good."

Neal nodded, opened the door and walked out with the rest of the party following behind.

Dundees Restaurant Cairns, Australia

The group had just finished a delicious meal at Dundees and the conversation had returned as they dawdled over dessert. "Ziva if you don't have any plans tomorrow I would love to take you for a tour of the island. There are several beautiful sites to be seen here," Neal said as he invited the NCIS agent.

Ziva glanced at Gibbs who said, "Yes, go with Vic Ziva and have a great time…but Vic I expect you to be the gentleman with my daughter."

"Yes, sir," Neal replied with a smile, "I'll treat her in the most correct way; have no fear," Neal assured the older man delighted to be going out with the beautiful young lady.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Burkes had awakened to a beautiful day and had discussed their plans for the day while getting ready for breakfast. "So where do you think we will meet Neal?" El asked.

"El" interrupted Peter as he played his role, "remember we weren't going to talk about him this morning…the morning is for us, we will have this afternoon for visiting." Peter hoped he had implied enough for Kramer, who he knew was listening, since he located all of the bugs before going to bed the night before.

"Well, since the morning is ours let's have the most scrumptious breakfast and then on our horseback riding tour this afternoon, we can tour the Mayan Ruins. I bet there are plenty of hiding places there," Peter said with a smile.

It was during the ride that Peter and El exchanged smiles and laughter as they visualized just how much fun they were going to have at Kramer's expense. "By the time we return Kramer and his agents are going to be too tired to do much more than sleep. By the way, I received a call from Jethro and they have located Neal. He and Mozzie are living on a cabin on the beach just a little ways up the beach from the cabin they have booked. Ziva has a date with him tomorrow. They haven't seen Mozzie but he's got to be there as well," Peter said as he informed his wife of the update.

"So when is Jethro going to make his move?" El asked.

"When Neal escorts Ziva back to the cabin tomorrow afternoon, Jethro is going to invite him in and they are going to make their move…should be interesting and I bet Neal will be soon sporting a stinging backside by the time it is over with," replied Peter.

"How long are we going to stay here?" asked El as she rode close to her husband.

"I think we will stay one day longer, which should give Jethro and his agents plenty of time to get Neal back home and hold him until we arrive and bring him in," replied Peter as he glanced back and saw one of Kramer's agents at the end of the line and the way he was riding he knew he would be sore later on and stifled a laugh.

It was about an hour after lunch that Peter and El joined a tour group to visit the Mayan Ruins. They came prepared by bringing several bottles of water and snacks as well as a first aid kit just in case they had an accident. They were ready to lead Kramer and his agent on a wild and exhausting wild goose chase all over the ruins. They hoped that there would be plenty of hiding places in and around the ruins that would keep Kramer and his agents looking for some time.

Kramer made his appearance once they arrived at the ruins. "Petey you didn't think that you could keep it a secret on where Caffrey was to meet you, did you?" he asked gloatingly as he approached the Burkes just as they were to start exploring.

"You haven't found him yet have you Philip, but if you think he's here somewhere I can't stop you from looking," Peter replied as he heard his wife gasp beside him and they are turned to see her looking at the top of the structure they were about to explore.

"What is it honey?" asked Peter.

"Oh, nothing," El said as she glanced quickly at Kramer, "It must have been the glare of the sun off something up there," she added weakly.

Kramer yelled at his agents, "Up there…it must have been Caffrey," and ran to join them as they started up the stairs.

El started laughing after Kramer was out of earshot and Peter looked at her with amazement.

"Let me guess…you didn't actually see anyone up there but only played like you did to get Kramer interested?" Peter asked with a knowing smile.

El nodded and then Peter joined her with laughter as they watched the three men climb on. "Well, while they are involved in their chase I'm going to check on how things are going with Jethro," Peter said as he took out his burner phone and called his friend.

While Peter and Jethro planned, El kept an eye out on Kramer and his agents as they finally made it to the top and began their search for the missing Neal Caffrey, not realizing at all that Neal wasn't even in Belize, but on the other side of the world in Australia and about to begin his journey home. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too sore when he finally made it back to his friends and family.

By the time the tour was over and Kramer and his men had searched the ruins and area completely they wearily boarded the tour bus and they all returned to their respective hotels. "We may not have caught him today Petey, but we will dog your every move from now on and in the end you or he will slip up and I will catch him…mark my words," which were Kramer's last words when they parted.

The next day found Ziva up and waiting for Neal to pick her up for a day of adventure even though she knew that the real adventure would begin the moment they returned. It was her job to keep Neal off guard…to use his wiles against him. In reality; to con him into believing that she was anything other than a trained NCIS agent there to take him into custody at the end of the day. She was giving her "dad" and "brother" the time to arrange for their return to the states with their "prisoner". It would also give them time to locate Mozzie and prevent him from trying to help his friend during the removal and from what she heard they were going to use a bottle of wine to drug him. Agent Burke had given her boss plenty of information about Neal and Mozzie…their likes and dislikes which should make it easy to pull off their plan. But for now, she was eagerly awaiting her date, because she was looking forward to spending the day with the charming young man.

"Did you kids have a good time?" asked Gibbs on their return later that afternoon.

"Oh yeah, it was wonderful. Vic took me around to all of the sights in the area for a mini tour. I think I liked the rainforest the best with all of the colorful birds. Vic I want to thank you for a wonderful time today," Ziva said as she gave him a kiss of thanks.

"The pleasure was all mine, and as beautiful as you found the birds and foliage of the rainforest they all pale next to you," responded Neal gallantly.

"Vic, please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" asked Gibbs as the Neal nodded and replied,

"Do you have any wine?"

"Ziva, get your young man a glass of wine please," asked Gibbs as Neal took a seat on the couch.

Ziva returned momentarily with his wine before Gibbs handed Neal an envelope with Vic Moreau printed on the front.

"That's for you…please read it," Gibbs requested as he gave Tony a nod.

Neal took a sip of wine before setting the glass on the table and opening the envelope. He took out the folded piece of paper and the smile on his face disappeared as he read.

"Neal, this note was delivered to you by my friend Jethro Gibbs. Jethro and his team have been requested by me to find and return you to me in NYC.

After you left Kramer and I came to an agreement about you and where you will be staying. I got it on paper, with witness signatures, stating that he was the reason you ran in the first place. Kramer admits that he was trying to save me from you, although I do not agree that I needed saving, and to do that he was ready to use whatever means he could to get you released to him. No matter how small the offense he was willing to use it to keep you enslaved to him as a CI. I also have it on tape, something that Kramer doesn't have any knowledge of.

I have discussed it with Hughes and he is willing to go to bat for you, just as long as when I return, you are in my custody. Now I know that if Kramer hadn't stuck his nose in our lives that you were more than happy to stay in NYC with your family and friends and your job with White Collar. All of this can be yours again as long as you return with Jethro. The Marines have a saying that they never leave a man behind…I have a similar one…I never leave family behind and you are more than just my CI or a friend…you are family. Come back home, son."

And it was signed "Peter Burke."

"So Neal, are you ready to go home to your friends and family?" asked Gibbs as he eyed the younger man.

"How do I know that this was written by Peter; it could be a forgery," spat Neal as he stood up suddenly and threw the note down.

"You should know that better than anyone," replied Gibbs as he stood up in readiness.

"It's a copy."

"To keep Agent Kramer from finding you we had to cut corners. Peter and El are in Belize now sending Kramer and his agents on a wild goose chase to keep them focused on them instead of looking elsewhere," explained Gibbs.

Neal nodded as if he accepted all that he was told and stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning...early," replied Tony from the door.

"I need to pack and update my friend," began Neal as he started to walk towards the door.

"Neal…you are not leaving this cabin!" ordered Gibbs. "We took the liberty to pack your luggage also."

"I can't leave without telling my friend where I am…he'll be worried," Neal said anxiously.

"Peter wrote a letter for Mozzie as well, explaining pretty much the same thing he said to you. He wasn't there so we left it on the bar for when he returns," Gibbs explained.

"You don't understand…I can't go back. I cut my tracking anklet. If I return I return to prison for life," argued Neal as he made a dash for the door only to be stopped by Tony who stood in his way.

"Didn't you read the letter…Peter has that all worked out just as long as he brings you in," Gibbs said as his patience was starting to wear thin.

"I don't believe that letter…you've got to be working with Kramer," argued Neal as he struggled to get past Tony.

Gibbs quickly removed a picture from his wallet and held it out to Neal, "Here," thrusting the picture at Neal who grudgingly took the picture. "This is a picture of Peter and me a few years ago when I came over for a conference," he added.

Neal looked at the photograph for a moment before rejecting it, "How do I know that this picture hasn't been doctored to make it seem that the two of you are together."

Gibbs took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number of the burner phone Peter had. "I know it is late, but I have someone here who needs to hear your voice before he drives me into giving him the thrashing of his life."

"Here," Gibbs said as he handed his phone over to Neal.

Neal tentatively took the proffered phone and put it to his ear. "Hello? Peter…Peter what's going on? You sent me away for my safety and now you have sent someone to bring me back?" Neal asked as he sat back down on the couch.

"The letter is legit? I don't know…Mozzie and I like it here…yeah I would love to come home…but I cut my anklet…you sure…all right. Peter did you mean what you said in the letter about me being family? Really…El feels the same…okay. That's a bit too late…I think your friend is ready to paddle me…well, I might have insinuated that he was lying….Okay," Neal said as he handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"Peter wants to talk to you now."

Gibbs took his phone back and listened as Peter tried to talk his friend out of tearing into Neal. "…okay I'll take it easy on him…we will be leaving early tomorrow morning and should be getting home in twenty-four hours. Yeah he can stay with me until you and El return home…then all you have to do is tell me when and where you want to meet and I'll bring him to you….good bye."

"Son, I told Peter that I would take it easy on you but if you don't stop fighting me, I will be more than happy to give you a spanking you won't be forgetting for some time. Do you understand me?"

Neal nodded and sat back down to resume drinking his glass of wine; subdued for the time being. Neal waited until Gibbs left the room before he turned to Tony and asked, "Did he really mean it when he threatened to spank me?"

"Oh, yeah and if I were you I would do all I could not to test him," Tony replied.

"He disciplines you like that?"

"That and the constant head slaps," Tony replied conversationally.

"I thought Peter was the only one that used corporal punishment," murmured Neal.

"Nope…I think that it is something they both do and unfortunately they have gotten very good at it," Tony said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

8:00 a.m. Fitzroy Island, Australia.

Neal in the accompaniment of Gibbs, Tony and Ziva boarded the flight was the first part of the journey that would take them home. Mozzie had come to tell Neal goodbye and that he would be following soon with all of their stuff before they left the resort.

2:00 p.m. Placencia, Belize

The Burkes and their constant companions, Kramer and his agents, were touring and hiking the Cockscomb Basin Wildlife Sanctuary and the Burkes were the only ones having a good time. "Do you think they are on their way home now," whispered El as they walked on.

Peter looked at his watch and did the math needed to calculate the time difference between Belize and Australia and nodded. "Yes, they are on their way home and should arrive in D.C. in the next twenty four hours. Shall we tire Philip and his agents out so we can leave while they are resting tonight?" Peter asked with a smile.

El nodded and suddenly the two of them darted to the side of the trail and hid while Kramer and his agents ran past. Peter and El waited until the agents could no longer be heard before they rejoined the trail and walked on. They were casually eating their lunch when Kramer and his agents rejoined them with their clothing torn and themselves covered in scratches and itching from insect bites.

"Did you find Neal in the jungle Philip?" asked Peter innocently.

Philip only glared at the agent before he and his agents sank wearily to the ground to rest and refresh for a few minutes. They quickly guzzled from their water bottles before they saw the rest of the group start back up the trail and groaned. By the time the tour was over they could barely walk, they were so tired.

Peter and El only smiled as they watched the DC Art Crime agents follow them into their hotel. Peter and El went up to their room and relaxed for a few minutes while they packed for an early departure. Peter had disabled all of the bugs so they could talk freely. "What shall we do while we wait to leave?"

"Why not take a walk on the beach while our luggage is being picked up? Philip won't be expecting us to leave so quickly, and seeing us walk casually along the beach will not arouse his suspicions that something is wrong until he sees us being picked up and driven away. I can just imagine his panic at his realization that we have pulled a fast one on him. He will not be able to catch us in time and will have to take a later flight," Peter explained before calling the front desk and arranging for their luggage to be picked up. "You will find us on the beach; just pick us up on the way to The Philip Goldson International Airport; our flight should be leaving within the hour."

Peter and El left their room only a few minutes ahead of the bellboy who came to pick up their luggage. Peter had paid for their stay the night before and had left a large tip before walking out of the room. They didn't even acknowledge Philip and his agents as they were in the hotel restaurant recuperating from the afternoon adventure. Philip watched them go, but since all they did was to walk along the beach he didn't follow. He saw the resort bus pass them by but didn't take any notice until he saw it stop alongside the Burkes. It was when the Burkes climbed aboard that he stood and started for the door only to watch them drive by with El waving goodbye. Philip hurried to the front desk and asked frantically,

"Where is your resort bus going?"

"To the airport, sir. Mr. and Mrs. Burke have an early flight out," the Hotel Manager said as he watched the agent run from the hotel.

10:00 p.m. Los Angeles International Airport

It was one weary Neal who departed from the Qantas Airways as it stopped for a refueling. He was in the accompaniment of Ziva and Tony while he was off the plane.

"I've got to walk around a bit," groaned Neal as he stiffly walked towards the men's room. Tony followed behind while Ziva made a quick pit stop of her own.

"Do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" asked Neal crossly.

Tony just looked at him and smiled, "Gibbs told me to watch out for you and that is what I'm going to do…get use to it because I'm not leaving."

"I don't know if I can take another ten hours or so before we land in New York City," moaned Neal. "Can't we rest and take the next flight?"

"No! You have ten minutes and then we have got to be back on that plane or it will be Gibbs you will have to answer to for making us late," Tony said quietly.

Neal nodded and thought quickly looking around for some sort of distraction that would delay their returning to the plane in the allotted time. As he looked around he suddenly yelled, "Kramer," pointing behind Tony and as Tony reacted by looking behind himself, Neal took off running in the opposite direction.

Sensing the movement Tony turned to see Neal take the corner and took off in pursuit.

"Neal…No…Caffrey," yelled Tony who took off after him, muttering to himself, "Gibbs is going to kill me!"

Neal ran dodging people along the way as he tried to lose Tony but Tony was more afraid of returning to Gibbs without Neal then Neal was of getting away and when he least expected it, found himself tackled from behind. Tony was breathing hard but he had Neal in his grip when he stood up.

"No, let me go," cried Neal as he struggled to get away.

"DiNozzo! Caffrey! What the hell are you two playing at?" roared Gibbs as he stalked up to the two taking in their disheveled condition.

"He ran and I caught him, boss," cried Tony as he handed Neal over to an irate Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Why did you run Neal?" asked Gibbs.

"Kramer…he's here," cried Neal.

"Impossible…you talked to Peter before you left the plane and he told you that they got away before Kramer…you know that he's at least six hours behind Peter…there is no way that Kramer is here. What's the real reason?"

Neal didn't say anything which only added to Gibbs anger and he took Neal and motioned for Tony to follow as they walked into a nearby men's room. It was miraculously empty and with Tony at the entrance keeping watch Gibbs pushed Neal up against a lavatory and gave him an impromptu spanking until Neal cried out, "I was tired and wanted to for us to take a later flight…was that so wrong?"

"And what did Tony tell you?"

"No…so I thought that if I made us late the plane would leave without us and we could catch a later flight…and it seemed to work," Neal added with a smile. "It's been over ten minutes."

Gibbs pulled Neal from the restroom and said, "We will be discussing this once we return home but for now we have a flight to catch. The plane won't be leaving for another ten minutes…we have plenty of time to get back, but I'm afraid that you won't be sitting comfortable for the return flight. Come on DiNozzo collect Ziva so we can get away," he ordered as he pulled Neal along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ten hours later Gibbs pulled up in front of his house with Neal in the passenger side of the truck. Their luggage was in the back. "Here is your suitcase," he said as he handed Neal a piece of luggage and pushed him towards the front door as he pulled out his luggage and joined him.

Once inside Gibbs directed Neal upstairs to the guest room and told him to get ready for bed. It was late and he was tired. Neal was too tired to do more than strip down his t-shirt and boxers before slipping between the covers and falling off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When Neal awoke in the morning unsure of where he was at first. The room wasn't familiar in the least and for a moment in began to panic. Then he began to remember what had happened the day before and he became to calm down…that is until he remembered the spanking Gibbs had given him at LAX with the threat of another one when they arrived at their destination.

"Oh man, I wonder if I can hide until Peter arrives to take me into custody," Neal thought as he quietly got dressed and crept down the stairs as carefully as possible. He thought he had achieved it when he grasped the door knob only

to be spun around to face one pissed off Marine.

"I see you remember my promise of yesterday, boy," Gibbs barked as he grabbed Neal pulling him down the stairs to his basement where he released him only long enough to push him over the nearest saw horse and swat him hard on his short clad backside again and again before pausing to grab a paint stirrer and resuming the attack on Neal's backside. He addressed most of the licks to Neal's sit spots and didn't stop until he had Neal sobbing about twenty licks later and stepped back to allow Neal to straighten up with a hiss. He looked so young and innocent that Gibbs easily pulled the sobbing kid into his arms to comfort him and realized then that he had just added another "kid" to his family.

Once Neal had calmed down a bit, Gibbs released him and returned to working on his boat. After a few sniffles Neal looked at what he was doing and was amazed at what he was building in his basement. "You are doing this by hand?" Neal asked with amazement.

Gibbs nodded, "I like to work with my hands."

Neal looked with a critical eye at the work Gibbs had done on the boat. "You are an artist Mr. Gibbs but instead of a canvas you work with wood."

"You hungry, son?" Gibbs asked suddenly as he put the sander down and started up the stairs.

"Yeah, kind of; but what I could really go for is some coffee," admitted Neal as he winced looking at the stairs he had to go up.

"Take your time coming up and by the time you arrive I'll have breakfast prepared with a cup of coffee ready as well," Gibbs said as he left Neal to slowly climb the stairs wincing and groaning with each step. By the time he walked into the kitchen

the climb had awakened the fire in his backside and he was nearly in tears.

Gibbs looked sympathetically at the young man and placed the plate of food on the table along with a cup of coffee.

Neal looked at the food and then rubbed his butt before coming to the conclusion that it would hurt too much to sit and eat his breakfast. "If you don't mind I think I will eat standing up," and did just that.

By the time Neal finished eating his breakfast and washing his dishes he heard the phone ring and a minute later Gibbs appeared and handed Neal the phone…."It's Peter and he wants to talk with you."

"Peter…when are you coming to get me?" asked Neal anxiously. "I want to come home and spend the next few days lying on my stomach."

"Neal, what did you do to get Jethro to give you a thrashing…never mind that's not important for now; we're are at home and need to work some things out to get you home without Kramer's knowledge. We were able to get a six hours head start on Kramer but he should be here before I can get to Washington and back.

If you can stay out of trouble for the next few hours I will be there to bring you home. Let me talk to Jethro," Peter added as he waited for his friend to get back on line.

Neal watched as Gibbs talked for a few minutes before replying, "Don't worry Peter, I'll continue to treat him like he was my own…but at the moment I have paddled all of the mischief out of him. All he has to do is keep the pressure off his rump," he added before hanging up with a smile.

"Well you don't look too bad," Peter remarked as he and El walked in and caught Neal lying on his side reading.

Neal looked up at the familiar voice and jumped up with a wince and hiss. "Peter…El," he cried joyfully as he charged towards the couple and engulfed them in a hug.

El returned his hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you've been missed, son and we are here to bring you home. Peter has arranged a slight of hand to get you past Kramer and his agents at least long enough to get you to Reese's office where he is waiting," she explained while Peter and Neal exchanged glances.

"I've missed you Neal…the bullpen hasn't been the same without you," he said emotionally.

Neal nodded emotionally as well until he pulled away to ask, "What's your plan?"

Peter turned to Gibbs and asked, "I need to borrow Tony one more time…he's going to play me in Neal's return," Peter explained as he laid his plan out.

"So you have one of your junior agents ready to impersonate Neal and while they led Kramer and his agents away, you and Neal sneak in?" Gibbs summed it all up.

"Yep…El and I have gotten good at it while in Belize so it shouldn't be any trouble to continue it once we arrive home," Peter said with a smile.

The next morning early they set their plan into action. June had lent one of Bryon's suits to Agent Blake along with a fedora and was waiting for Tony to arrive to play the part of Agent Peter Burke. About an hour later Tony was let out

next to the surveillance van where Agent Blake was waiting. Tony climbed in ready to do his part in misleading Kramer yet again.

Neal and Peter were waiting around the corner in Diana's vehicle with Neal dressed in jeans, with a plaid shirt and jacket with sneakers on his feet. Peter was wearing a summer suit and watched as Philip Kramer walked out of 26 Federal Plaza with two US Marshals to wait for Peter to arrive with Neal. He figured to snatch Neal from Peter before he could walk into Reese Hughes' office.

Peter called Tony and said, "Get ready, Kramer is in position," and then made a quick call to El.

"Tony is ready…go and mislead Kramer again."

"Get ready, Caffrey and Burke will try and get past us…I want him arrested as soon as you see him," Kramer ordered as he watched a car he recognized as belonging to Peter speed by and screech to a stop at the end of the block. He saw two figures get out of the backseat and run towards the side entrance of the building. He couldn't make out much other than one figure was smaller and wearing a designer suit with a fedora on his head.

"There…that's Caffrey and Burke…arrest him," ordered Kramer as he watched the two marshals sprint forward and after a moment he followed. He had to be there

to rub the fact that he had won in Peter's face.

Peter and Neal exchanged a smile before they casually got out and walked into the building and soon were getting out on the 21st floor and walking up into Reese Hughes' office.

Reese smiled as his best agent plus the young man they all considered one of their own enter. "Where is Kramer?"

"Being delayed by Agent DiNozzo of NCIS and Agent Blake…they were testing out disguises and Kramer mistook them for us. Agents DiNozzo and Blake are leading them on mini wild goose chase and we just walked in. As with regards to the agreement Agent Kramer and I made earlier, Neal is in my custody and this is the original agreement stating that he is responsible for Neal running in the first place. It has been witnessed by both Jones and Diana," explained Peter as he handed it over.

Reese accepted it and glanced at the document. "Do you have anything else?"

Peter smiled and handed over a small tape. "I taped the conversation unbeknown to Kramer just in case," and handed it over.

Reese nodded and motioned for Diana to enter; in her hand she was holding a tracking anklet. "This is just a precaution to show that Caffrey is in our custody. His radius is the same as before he ran and if all goes according to plan it could be extended for another mile," Reese explained as he handed Peter a document reinstating him as Caffrey's handler. Diana fixed the tracking anklet around Neal's left ankle once again and left.

"Thank you sir…come on Neal, let's get you home so you can rest," Peter said as he walked out and down the stairs only to meet Kramer as he stepped out of the elevator.

"You've lost Philip…in more than one way. Because of you our friendship is lost and you've lost our wager. Neal is in the custody of the White Collar unit with me being reinstated as his handler," Peter said quietly.

"Oh Petey…I'm contesting that document...after all the witnesses were your junior agents…the document can easily overturned and then Caffrey's mine," gloated Kramer as he leered at Neal.

"I don't think so Philip…you see along with that document I also had a tape of the conversation…a conversation dealing with the wager and your admittance of causing the whole thing. The tape and document have been turned over to Reese. It's over Philip, just accept it and get back to your life like we are about to.

El and I have our son back…and we will fight you to keep him!"

Kramer finally realizing that he had lost and there was nothing he could do about it. He had finally recognized the father's love that Peter had for Neal and conceded that he must have been wrong.

"Okay Petey…you've won. I won't bother you again," Philip said defeatedly before turning to Neal to add,

"And you young man had better not do anything to cause the Burkes any grief because I have seen what love can do," and with that he walked slowly through the doors and up to the head agent's office.

Peter grabbed Neal and pulled him into a hug of joy at their success.

"Well Neal, El is going to want to give you the celebration party you didn't get to enjoy before…are you ready for it?" asked Peter as they walked into one of the elevator cars and headed down.

"Not just yet…all I want to do for the next few days is rest carefully on my stomach…your friend lit up my rear big time," replied Neal.

"Come on I'm going to take you home to your mother and while you are resting you can explain how you acquired your sore bottom," Peter said as he threw his arm over his surrogate son's shoulders and they walked out of the building together.

**The End**


End file.
